The present disclosure relates to labeling data points for machine learning, and more specifically, to creating a label set based upon multiple candidate label sets.
Machine learning algorithms allow computer systems to solve a variety of problems, answer questions and perform other tasks based not solely upon pre-programmed instructions, but also upon inferences developed from a source, or corpus, of data. The corpus of data can be used to train the machine learning algorithm(s) by creating representations and generalizations that can then be applied to additional data in the future. How effectively a machine learning algorithm can be trained can be limited by how well the data is classified or labelled before it is used in a training procedure.